Adjusting
by ADayInMyLife
Summary: Adjusting. Patricia and Eddie are both adjusting to adding someone new into their lives. Adjusting to the I love you's, adjusting to kisses, and most of all, adjusting to the butterflies whenever they see each other.
1. Cheerleading

**Hey guys! So this is my first one-shot in my Peddie one-shot series, I am excepting prompts, so please R&R! Enjoy! Prompted by myself! Btw, for the prompt, I know nothing about gymnastics, so yeah, _  
**_

_Cheerleading._

That one word made Patricia Willamson shrivel with disgust, flashbacks, and memories. Most people would take one look at her, and say 'She is _never_ going to be a cheerleader.' Well, she was. She was actually quite good. She actually liked it. But that's why she quit. Piper was always the talented one, but gymnastics and sports were her weak link. Patricia quit because of that. One, when she transferred to go to a fancy new boarding school, it was already too much pressure. She vowed to never _ever _go back to cheerleading. So when Amber came bouncing into the room, saying how she signed every girl up to try out for cheerleading, you can imagine how Patricia reacted.

"You what?" she roared at her bubbly friend. No one in the house knew she could cheer, and she wasn't going to let anyone find out.

"I signed all the girls up for cheerleading! Really Patricia, sometimes you can be such a blonde." Amber sighed. She _really_ wasn't getting the point.

"Yeah, I know that, but why?" the fiery red head exclaimed. "Calm down Yacker." Eddie soothed. "Only like 10 out of like 100 girls get in, there's nothing to be embarrassed of. And plus, you would look nice in a cheerleading uniform." He was expecting her to calm down, or apologize for being so snappy, but instead was hit in the head by a pillow. _Hard_. But hey, when you're in a room with _The _Patricia Willamson, you better be prepared for shit to go down.

"Thanks oh-so-caring boyfriend for your support." She said with sarcasm dripping off of her voice.

"But really," Amber started, "I've been cheering for 5 years. I could probably pull some strings to let you guys on the team. 'Oh great' I thought. 'Let the torture begin'

"Whohoo!" cheered Alfie as Amber landed with a back handspring. "Wonderful as always Amber," the head cheerleader Stacey beamed. Everyone else already went, and only 8 out of 76 got in. Apparently, she the last one.

"Next we have…. Patricia Willamson?" Everyone looked at me. I guess I wasn't what they were expecting.

"Yep, that's me." She sighed. 'Let's get this over with she thought.'

First, she did a round off back handspring into a front tuck, then a front handspring step out, a front aerial, and landed with a left split.

"That was…amazing!" Stacey squealed. "How would you like to be our head captain?" she offered with pleading eyes.

"Um… sure?" I answered weakly. "Great! I'll see you at school tomorrow yeah?" she quickly nodded and turned around to face my housemates.

"Trix, that's was amazing!" Amber squealed. "Yeah, I never knew you were that good at gymnastics," complimented Mara. "It was nothing," she shrugged.

"Nothing? You're probably better than every single girl on the team!" said Joy.

"Yeah Yacker, I never knew you could cheer," muttered Eddie.

"Let's walk back to the house yeah?" she exclaimed.

We were walking back to the house in silence until Eddie finally asked "Why didn't you ever tell me? I thought we agreed on no more secrets. Don't you trust me?" He looked down sadly.

"I do trust you, it's just cheerleading was one out of two things I was better than Piper at. When my parent shipped me to this school, I was different. I wasn't judged on being second best, I was my own person."

"Patricia, that's ridiculous," he chuckled "You're your own person, and I love you for it."

"Thank you," I mumble then blush, taking in what he just said.

We walked back in peace, and that's good enough for me.

**Done! This took me like a week to do. Please read my other one-shot, send n prompts, and R&R!**


	2. Not My Birthday

**Hey guys! I would like to thank Peddieismylife for being my first reviewer for this story, and FABINALIVES FOR WRITING THE SWEETEST REVIEW EVER!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis**

**Prompted by: FABINALIVES **

**LINEBREAK I DON'T KNOW HOW TO USE.**

Eddie Miller, is planning something extravagant. He thinks that it's the greatest idea known to mankind. Ok, maybe he's exaggerating _a little bit_. Ok, maybe he's exaggerating _more_ than a little bit. He thinks it's amazing because he's planning a surprise for Patricia's 17th birthday.

She hasn't been fond of birthdays. Actually, she _hates _her birthday. It's always because of Piper. Every year, 'Oh Piper we love you,' and 'Oh, Patricia… well, happy birthday to you too.' She eventually told all of this to Eddie, who understood since his father was never there for his birthdays.

He wanted to do something different for her 17th birthday. He believed that birthdays are special, and did not want her birthday to be unforgotten. So he planned something…. _Special_.

LINEBREAK LALALLALALA

"Eddie, where are you taking me? And why am I blindfolded?" Patricia whined. One minute she was texting Piper, and then a solid pink bandana was placed over her head. And that was _exactly_ what she hated. Being controlled by someone else.

"I told you Yacker, it's a _surprise." _He explained like she was a clueless three year old.

"I know that, but can you please tell me? I promise I won't say anything," she begged.

"Promises are meant to be broken!" He shot right back.

She said nothing more as he continued guiding her. After about 15 minutes of walking, they finally arrived.

"Surprise!" He shouted. "Oh my god," she muttered. In front of them, what as picnic. And by picnic, she meant neon lights hanging everyone, gourmet food, and the weirdest of all… a teddy bear with a message that says 'Happy Birthday!'

"What's wrong?" he asked panicked. "It's just… it's not my birthday."

"… What?!"

"My birthday is January 29th. Not December 29th." She explained.

"….. What?!" he repeated bewildered. "Um….. I was joking?" he said quickly throwing the teddy bear saying 'Happy Birthday.'

"Alright weasel. Since this probably took a long time… I'll let you off the hook." She sighed. "But don't worry oh-so-clueless boyfriend of mine, I'll forgive you." She exclaimed pinching his cheek. "But there's one thing I don't like…"

"What is it?"

"This is way to cliché." She said stretching out the way.

"Why thank you….. Sweet-heart."

"What did you call me?"


End file.
